


Just For Tonight

by Danishartist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bruises, Cheating, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentions of Eren/Jean - Freeform, Oneshot, Sad, Sad smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danishartist/pseuds/Danishartist
Summary: Eren and Levi broke up after Eren cheated on him with Jean. 7 months later, and Levi still just can't seem to get over Eren. Until one night where Eren suddenly knocks on Levi's door, and they begin a dangerous game of licking each other's wounds and comforting each other the only way they seem to know how.Basically just a oneshot of angsty smut.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Just For Tonight

It was on New Year’s Eve that Eren decided to cheat on me. At the party we had both been invited to, after kissing when the clock struck midnight and telling each other our resolutions, Eren had apparently drunkenly kissed Jean out in the bathroom just minutes after.

What a way to start the new year.

The worst part of it, however, was that he first decided to tell me on February 5th. And that was only after getting fucked by Jean three more times through January. I broke up with him on the spot after telling me, and shortly after he had left the house did I throw his birthday present in the trash.

It took me another month just to get over that brat. Whisky and cigarettes helped tremendously as well.

“Give me my phone back,” I hissed impatiently as I tried reaching over Erwin to get to Hanji who were tapping away vigorously at my screen.

“Just gimme two sec! Your profile is almost done!” She snickered, clearly having a little too much fun. I sighed in defeat, knowing full well that it would be impossible to stop her now. I should have never given her my phone in the first place though – it could only mean trouble when she was giggling manically like that.

“It’s about time you got into the dating game again, Levi. It’s been too long,” Erwin spoke calmly, though his eyes were plastered on me, probably waiting to analyze whatever reaction I’d have to his words. Not wanting to succumb to his gaze, I decided to just shrug it off and scoff lightly.

“I don’t really have much of a choice. Hanji’s been pestering me for weeks about setting up a Grindr account for me,”

“You know she’s not going to make a serious one, right?”

I eyed him shortly, before taking a sip of my beer.

“I can fix it later, I guess.”

It had been seven months since Eren and I had broken up. I could count on one hand how many times I had seen him since then, and they had all been because of our shared friends’ parties or gatherings. It was, however, not possible to count how many times I had thought of him. I would rather be dead than admit how much I missed him, even though we hadn’t spoken in forever. Eren had been dating Jean after we broke up, and I had now decided that I was done longing for him. I needed to move on, hence the Grindr profile.

“If you get desperate, I’m sure Auruo will suck your dick.” Hanji chuckled as she handed me back my phone. “If you ask nicely, that is.”

I almost coughed up my drink just by imagining it.

“Wash that mouth of yours,” I growled at her as I wiped my mouth. “Sounds like it’s full of shit,”

“Or what about Erwin? He hasn’t gone official with Armin yet. I’m sure he’ll help you out,” Hanji kept going, unbothered by my bad attitude.

“If you ask nicely,” Erwin grinned at me, clearly just going along with the joke. Even though I knew, I still couldn’t help but frown at their banter, which just made them laugh harder at me.

“I can handle it fine on my own, thank you very much!” I scoffed in annoyance, before taking another big sip of my drink. Sometimes I couldn’t believe that I actually enjoyed hanging out with these two. All they did was tease me to no end.

“Oh, I’m sure you can,” Hanji wiggled her eyebrows and stuck out her tongue jokingly, which resulted in me throwing my scarf at her to shut her up.

“I’m getting new drinks,” I got up and left the table before any of them had the chance to embarrass me any further. As I waited at the bar to order, I couldn’t help but notice the young group of people at the end of the bar talking. I immediately recognized them as people from Eren’s baseball team. I had spent many hours going to all of his games last year, so it was no wonder that I so easily recognized them even though we had never formally met. As I lingered, I couldn’t help but overhear some parts of their conversation, however, it was first when Eren’s name was brought up that they had my full attention.

“Did you guys see Eren yesterday? His arm was all bruised up.”

“He told me that he fell, but dude… That shit looked intentional.”

“I heard his boyfriend’s got some anger issues,”

“He never showers with us anymore after practice as well, he always takes off with some bad excuse. You think maybe he’s hiding more of that shit?”

“Bro, we should talk to him. That shit’s fucked up,”

“Guys, maybe he just fell. We shouldn’t assume…”

“Yeah, those are some pretty heavy accusations,”

“That’ll be 8.50,”

I looked up, confused for a moment until I noticed the bartender. She had already put the drinks in front of me, along with the machine to pay with.

I fumbled with my wallet for a moment before paying and hurrying back to Dumb and Dumber.

My hands were shaking slightly as I put down the drinks. I told myself to forget about it – Eren wasn’t my problem anymore. But he still stayed on my mind through the rest of the evening and the thoughts followed me home as well.

“He cheated on you. He doesn’t deserve your sympathy.” I loudly reminded myself as I locked myself into the apartment. I may have had too much to drink, I realized, as I struggled with the simple task of taking my shoes off. “That shithead got what was coming to him! He did that to himself!” I carried on as I tore off my jacket and threw it on the floor.

I was angry, and I didn’t even know why. All I knew was that I wanted to kick something, preferably my couch or maybe Hanji. But I was alone, in an apartment that Eren and I had once shared, and suddenly everything reminded me of him yet again.

As memories of him flooded my mind, I sat down on the floor and let out a sigh. I stayed like that in my entryway for what felt like hours, as I tried to figure out why in the world someone who had hurt me so badly still had so much control over me.

In my defense, I had never gotten closure. I had never gotten to confront him about being such a shitty person and doing such a shitty thing. I rarely fell in love, but Eren had somehow swept me off my feet and had left me dangling.

I felt like such an idiot for having believed that he had ever felt the same way about me.

And now there were rumors about him and… _bruises_. And even though I hadn’t seen him in seven months, I still couldn’t help but worry.

Was something really going on?

Not that it mattered what I thought anyway, I realized. There was nothing I could do – nothing but go to bed and sleep this off.

And so I did. Or tried to, at least. I was woken up around four in the morning by a sharp ringing in my ears that immediately made my head throb painfully.

“I’m coming!” I yelled out angrily as I realized it was my doorbell. Who the fuck needed my attention at this ungodly hour?

I stuck my hand in my boxers to scratch my thigh as I walked through the apartment, still half asleep. The person ringing on my doorbell had for some reason kept ringing the bell with only short breaks in between, which made it sound urgent. To me, however, it could just as well have been Hanji trying to prank me, so in my sleepy state, I threw open the door and started yelling before even recognizing the person in front of me.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!”

The sight that met me had me shut up immediately though. It was Eren standing in front of me, yet he was barely recognizable. Although I had not seen him in seven months, it seemed almost impossible that this was the same Eren I had known.

There were dark circles around his eyes, probably stemming from several sleepless nights, and clothes that hung on him as if they were at least two sizes larger than him. Worst of all, he smelled like he had been drinking.

No matter how you looked at it, he was in bad shape.

“S-Sorry…” He managed to whisper under his breath, clearly having a hard time even just speaking.

As my mind cleared, I realized that he was shivering heavily and trying to cover up his arms as well. There was no need, however, as it was impossible to hide the number of bruises placed over both of his arms. He was swaying slightly back and forth, and when our eyes met, I noticed immediately the hazy look in those emerald-green orbs of his that I had once loved so much.

“E-Eren…?” I said worryingly as I slowly tried to reach out for him, trying not to scare him away. It felt like he was a wild animal that would run away as soon as he sensed danger. But luckily he only seemed to lean closer when he noticed my stretched-out arm.

“I-I… didn’t know where else to go…” He mumbled, his voice so low that I could barely hear what he had said.

“Wha—” My words cut off on a gasp as his whole body suddenly leaned forward and collapsed against my chest. I barely managed to catch him. “Eren-“ I swallowed, feeling distressed at the sight before me. “What in the world happened to you?”

Eren made no response.

“Fuck…” He had clearly lost weight since I had last seen him, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t still heavy. I held him close to me, making sure not to hurt him, as I struggled to carry him into my bed. When he had been safely placed, I gathered everything I thought to be necessary, before returning to his side.

My former lover let out a pained whimper as I gently placed a cold, wet cloth on top of his forehead to cool him down. Even though he had been outside, dressed in just a t-shirt and baggy pants, he still felt incredibly hot to the touch.

“What did that fucker do to you…” I whispered, more as a comment to myself than him, as I gently stroked his tangled mess of hair. Without realizing it, my hand soon slid down to cup his face, holding it as if he was made of porcelain.

Even with the countless bruises all over his body, he still looked incredibly beautiful as he lay there in front of me. Something inside of me tingled painfully as I realized just how much I had missed seeing him up close like this.

My fingers lingered there for a while before moving down to his neck, where they traced over the barely visible remains of a long horizontal bruise. Anger swelled up inside of me as I realized what that meant, but that feeling soon faded when Eren’s head slowly started to move.

“Hnngh… —" He groaned weakly as he struggled to open his eyes. Not wanting to give him too much of a scare, I decided to back off but was immediately stopped when Eren placed a hand on top of my wrist. The simple skin-to-skin contact made goosebumps break out on my skin and something in my stomach clench tight.

Had he always had this effect on me, or was it simply because it had been so long since anyone had touched me at all?

“You’re awake,” I kept my voice low as to not startle him. “How are you feeling?”

“… Better,” His voice croaked. “Where am I?”

“In my bed—I mean, you came to my apartment. You remember that?”

Eren looked up at me with furrowed brows, a worried look in his eyes, yet he still confirmed my question with a nod. His hand slowly slid off my own before moving over to try covering himself once more.

“… I’m sorry… I’m really sorry about this,”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” I shook my head.

“I must be an inconvenience to you. You probably don’t even want to see me,”

“Well, I definitely don’t want to see you like this,”

My fingers gently caressed his bruised upper arm, before he quickly used his other hand to cover it up. When I tried to look at his face for answers, he avoided my gaze with a shameful expression.

We stayed in silence for a while, before I finally broke it to get to the bottom of the situation.

“Did Jean do this to you?”

When he didn’t answer, I kept on prodding.

“He did, didn’t he? That fucker. I always knew he was bad news… I’ll fucking k—”

“Stop! Please—” Eren’s head snapped back to look straight at me. “I-I just… fell. That’s all.”

“Bullshit.” I stared at him in disbelief. He still tried to protect that idiot, even while looking like this? It was obvious what had happened and there was no way he could convince me otherwise.

“Why are you protecting him?” I asked, this time lowering my voice to match his. It pained me to see him like this and feel so utterly powerless. I should have never let him go. I should have fought harder for him, or at least tried to make things work. Why had I given up so easily? I had basically let him walk right into that man’s arms.

“Because—" Eren looked at me hesitantly before averting his gaze once more.

“—I love him,”

Nothing he could have said would have hurt more than that. I gritted my teeth as a sudden tightness clasped its cold hands around my heart and squeezed it harshly and without mercy.

“T-Then—” I tried to clear my throat as my voice suddenly failed me. I wasn’t used to showing such signs of weakness. “—Why did you come here?”

Eren sneaked a look at me, looking at me with eyes full of conflicting emotions.

“You know why,”

Those three words was all he had to say to make me understand what he was trying to convey. My breath hitched slightly as I felt the courage to lean in and place a soft kiss on his lips. It didn’t last long, and the aftertaste on my lips was bittersweet. But for just that short moment, I was his again, and he was mine, and nothing else mattered.

When I tried to pull away, his hand had snuck its way behind my neck, desperately holding me in place. I let him, though in hindsight it might have been more for my sake than his. I glanced down at his lips, still remembering all of the heated nights we had shared together so long ago, still remembering how it felt to have them pressed against mine in those hungry and frantic fights of dominance. Yet I was also reminded that these lips didn’t belong to me anymore. _Jean must have kissed him a thousand times already,_ I thought, my eyes still on his lips. _Do I even want his kisses anymore? I should be mad. I should push him away._

Yet I still lingered above him, my eyes tied to his. Tears had formed at the corner of his eyes, and it was clear that he was just as conflicted as I was.

Without giving me more time to think, his other hand suddenly wrapped itself around my neck as well, pulling me back into another kiss. I let out a surprised, however, muffled, gasp as my lips were yet again pressed against his. It was deeper than before and Eren was seemingly not about to let me go again just yet. Knowing how weak I was when it came to Eren, I decided to give in and cup his face as well as I closed my eyes and kissed him back with as much passion as I could.

It was as if I was trying to convey all of my feelings into this single moment, my breathing becoming ragged as I feverishly grabbed hold of him, afraid that he would disappear at any moment.

When I finally broke our lips apart to breathe, I still hadn’t gotten enough. I wanted to remember how he tasted, all of him, and burn it into my memory. Unknowingly, my lips sought out his neck, placing frantic kisses everywhere as my hands roamed their way under his shirt. Eren arched his back with a whimper, letting me do with him as I pleased. With every kiss he shuddered, his body becoming stiff and his hands grabbing at my hair as his head lolled to the side to give me more room.

“Fuck, Levi—” He panted, before letting out another whimper. “—make me forget,”

He didn’t have to say that twice – my hand had already made its way between his legs, gently stroking the fabric that was just above his already half-hard member. Remembering exactly how to make him feel good, I placed his nipple between my teeth to teasingly bite and pull at them.

“Y-Yes…” He was panting rather heavily now, his eyes slowly rolling back into his head. “—More, I want more.”

“You always were so impatient,” I chuckled lowly, letting myself indulge in our good memories as I slid my fingers down his pants.

“And you were always so slow to deliver,”

“Well, I like a little teasing. You know that” I smiled, trying to ignore the bitter feelings that were swelling up inside of me.

“I know,” Eren huffed, now eagerly trying to push down his pants to give me better access. I helped him get rid of them, but I hesitated as I was about to do the same with mine. Eren, who had noticed that my hands were missing on him, pushed himself up on his elbows to look at me.

“… Levi?”

“I-I… —” I looked down, ashamed and frustrated with myself. I wanted to do this so badly, to hold him in my arms again as nothing had changed, yet the cold fingers wrapped around my heart was still there. We both knew where this was going, and we both knew how this would end. And it wouldn’t be in my favor.

“I need this…” Eren whispered, his hand reaching up to caress my cheek. “… and I think you need it too,”

I wanted to believe him so badly. I wanted to believe that he wasn’t just using me because he felt sorry for himself. I wanted to believe that he still loved me and would leave Jean for me. I wanted to believe that he felt remorse for what he had done. So much so that I decided to ignore all of my instincts and pull him against me once more, indulging in a seven-months long fantasy.

“I just need you,” I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his neck, leaving small kisses all over.

“You can have me,” He replied back, his hand caressing my neck. “For tonight,”

 _Only_ for tonight.

Pushing back tears, I slipped out of my boxers and placed myself on top of him in one swift movement. Without time to think, I spread his legs apart to make room for mine and resumed stroking his cock slowly.

With no more need for talking, Eren simply threw his head back and began letting out small sounds of pleasure as he rolled his hips to match the rhythm of my strokes.

I soaked two of my fingers with saliva quietly and placed them at his entrance, nudging and teasing the area around it to get him to relax for me. He immediately let out a moan of sheer anticipation and opened his legs wider for me, urging me to continue. Taking the bait, I slowly slid both fingers inside of him, unsure of how I felt with how easily they both went in. Ignoring the negative thoughts lurking in the back of my head, I set a steady pace that seemed to make him squirm immediately. Working both the front and back had made him become a mess under me, whining like an animal in heat.

“M-More! Please—”

I cut him off as I quickened my pace considerably, making him cum mere seconds after. He let out a soft scream as he arched his back, his legs shivering against my arms.

“More, you said?” I responded, my sadistic side swelling up inside of me. Without giving him time to recover, I slid inside him with one slow roll of my hips. His hands frantically tried to grab hold of something, _anything_ ¸ as he let out incomprehensible sounds that told me how far gone he was.

If I only had him for tonight, then I’d have him _my way_.

I ran my fingertips over his nipples as I started a slow pace that had him shaking under me from overstimulation. I still remembered all of his favorite spots, so it didn’t take me long to get him screaming out my name, begging me to fuck him harder.

I pulled out unbearably slow, making sure that he would be feeling every last inch of me, only to thrust back into him so deep that it almost pushed him closer against the edge of the bed.

I was getting greedy. But wasn’t I allowed to? After all, this would be our…

 _No_. I couldn’t say it, let alone think it. I wasn’t ready yet. I didn’t want that thought to even exist or have a reason to. I gritted my teeth in a mix of bitterness and sorrow, before turning those emotions into aggressive thrusts. I was hurting, and this was the only way I knew how to get rid of it.

And from the looks of it, it didn’t seem like Eren was even able to notice anything. He was so far gone in the pleasure that I could have done whatever I wanted to, _if I wanted to_. And yet, the only thing I longed for was to hold him in my arms and not let go. I wanted him so badly to stay that the hurt made my eyes hazy for a moment.

“I-I can’t… T-Too much—” Eren’s whimpering quickly brought me back to reality, and I instinctively quickened my pace considerably. Eren’s started crying out, as I was constantly hitting that sweet spot of his, and started to tighten around me to the point where it almost turned pleasure into pain. Cursing under my breath, I finished with one last thrust, burying myself inside of him as I came. I leaned over and pressed our lips together in one last passionate kiss as my orgasm rippled through me, before collapsing on top of him with a loud exhale.

Too exhausted to do any more, I barely just managed to push our bodies under the covers, before wrapping my arms around Eren who were already far gone by now. Even though the sweet promise of sleep made my eyelids heavy, I still forced myself to stay awake for as long as I could. My eyes were glued to Eren’s sleeping face and my fingertips trailed his body gently as we lay there. It was finally when my mind started remembering the words Eren had spoken earlier that I decided to close my eyes and drift off.

It came as no surprise that when I woke up the next morning, the bed was empty.


End file.
